fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kotomo
Kotomo is a turn-based RPG developed by Pyro Enterprises for the Onyx, taking heavy inspiration from the Pokémon franchise as well as the company's previous foray into the series, Pokémon Anima. Gameplay Gameplay in Kotomo is largely divided between two phases, being Overworld and Battle. While in the overworld, the player explores 3D environments, navigating around hazards and interacting with NPCs. The player can activate the game's menu by pressing Up on their D-pad, which pulls up the Active Menu, and Left and Right on the D-pad can be used to select an option before pressing A to confirm. The Left Stick is utilized for character movement, while the Right Stick is instead used for free camera control. The player can converse with NPCs or investigate suspicious objects using the A button; if the player presses X next to an NPC instead, however, you gain the option to challenge them to a battle. Battle can also be triggered when running into a wild Kotomo on the overworld, or when walking in the path of a more aggressive human NPC. Kotomo The fundamental basics of Kotomo's combat are based around the titular Kotomo, wild creatures native to the land of Heiwana. If a wild Kotomo is encountered in battle, the player has the option to either defeat it for EXP or convince it to join the player's team utilizing the Call command. The Call command has a percentage next to it which showcases the odds of the command working on the wild Kotomo; while simply damaging it increases the chance very slightly, the player can also use their own healing items on the wild opponent, which restores their health while also greatly increasing their trust, and thus the chances of Call working successfully. The player is also able to equip Charms, small trinkets which grant Call unique boosts or augmentations under certain conditions. The player is tasked with managing a team of 6 Kotomo in order to fight their battles, which can be swapped out at any time with other Kotomo the player has collected using the Active Menu's Team option. Each of the player's team members can be equipped with an Item, which has varying passive effects, and their moves and abilities can be altered on a whim using the player's collected Movestones and Skillstones. Kotomo each have a passive Ability that triggers under varying circumstances, and can always be recruited with a unique one of their own; as a Kotomo levels up, they will earn an additional Ability Slot at certain milestones, letting the player use Skillstones to add more. Battle System The battle system in Kotomo is built around 2v2 battles, with the two leading members of the player's team being sent into battle first. Each Kotomo has access to four moves at any given time, each with their own amount of Move Points, or MP, which determine the amount of times a move can be used. MP fully recovers at the end of battle. After selecting moves for both of your team members, all combatants execute their chosen moves in accordance with their Speed stat; the turn order as determined by Speed is showcased by the flashing rings under each Kotomo, which signal the order of who will move. If a Kotomo loses all of their HP, they enter a KO state, in which they cannot perform any actions and are unable to battle. Battle is won when all of the opponent's Kotomo are KOed. Aside from selecting one of their moves, the player can also use a Kotomo's turn to Change, letting them quickly swap to another team member, use an Item in order to recover a Kotomo, or attempt to Run from a wild battle. In battles with NPCs, both the Run and Call commands are replaced with the Cheer command, which can be used to encourage one of the player's Kotomo and grants them a small stat boost. Stances and V-Energy At all times, the player's Kotomo exist in one of two Stances, denoted by the red or blue circle under their feet. The red Stance, located on the player's left, is known as the Strength Stance, and provides a 1.5x boost to the offensive stats of the Kotomo currently residing within. The other blue stance, Shield Stance, instead provides a 1.5x boost to defensive stats. Players can swap between Stances by hitting the Switch prompt on their turn, which will swap the Kotomo when combat proper begins and does not expend a turn. Proper use of the benefits of each Stance are key when battling at high-level play. Each Kotomo has a bar of golden energy known as V-Energy, which accumulates as they both deal and take damage. When enough energy has accumulated and the bar is full, the Kotomo is then allowed to expend it on their turn in order to pull off a powerful maneuver which can often change the tide of battle, which is done by augmenting one of their four moves. If the user is in Strength Stance, they will be able to perform a V-Move, a powerful offensive attack that deals massive damage. If they are instead in Shield Stance, they will gain access to a V-Form, a passive buff which lasts for three turns and has varying effects based on the original source Type. The player may also obtain Relics throughout their journey, which are equippable items which provide a Kotomo access to a fifth V-Move or V-Form when held. If both Kotomo have their V-Energy bars filled, they are able to unite with the player to perform a third technique known as a V-Call or V-Cheer. V-Calls are available in wild battles, and greatly raise the chance of recruiting a wild Kotomo, while V-Cheers are available during human battles and greatly raise the stats of the user's entire team. Typing System Each Kotomo is classified under one of 17 elemental classes known as Types; they can either be single-Typed, referred to as Monotype, or dual-Typed, referred to as Bitype. Types influence the defensive capabilities of each Kotomo, granting them resistances and weaknesses, as well as offer increased power to similarly-typed moves through a mechanic called STAB, or Same-Type Attack Bonus. Additionally, an 18th Type known as Neutral exists, but only in regards to certain moves. No Kotomo is typed as Neutral, and as such, it is hard to receive STAB on these moves; Neutral Moves are not resisted or are strong against anything, making them a universal standard option that can be usefully applied in many situations. Characters TBA Kotomo Listing World Map Moves Abilities Items Gallery KotomoStarters.png|Group art of the three starters. KotomoGlisteningStarters.png|Group art of the Glistening variants of the three starters. Fan Art A gallery for fanart created for the project. Feel free to post! File:Pumble.png|Pubble with Cheems' face. File:PubbleFamily2.png|A variety of Doge inspired Pubbles. PubbleRedwing.png|Pubble by . Pubble sj5.png|Pubble by . im a guud puppo.PNG|guud puppo he angy.PNG|he angy Aerilion.PNG|Aerilion Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Onyx Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Role-Playing Games